Cazadores de sombras - La coleccionista
by Lucianab223
Summary: Existe una fina línea entre el bien y el mal que Emma Hallows aun no sabe diferenciar, lo único que sabe es que quiere recuperar el futuro que se le fue arrebatado frente a sus ojos y para eso necesita al hijo del ángel, Jace Herondale.
1. Prologo

EL FIN DE ALACANTE

Los gritos eran interminables y las campanadas me hacían recordar una parte de la Biblia donde el mundo se acababa, la ciudad estaba en llamas pero eso no evitaba que el olor a sangre y muerte fueran tan sofocantes. Alicante se caía a pedazos y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, si querías sobrevivir solo tenias que huir.

Seguí corriendo por las callecillas empedradas, tratando de evitar a toda costa aquellas barbaridades de las que una vez fui parte. Pablo paró en seco antes de salir a una de las calles principales, choqué contra su espalda y sin decir nada trate de ver lo que le había hecho parar. Horrorizada vi como una niña arrodillada desgarraba el cuerpo de un joven cazador de sombras. Tomé la mano de Pablo con fuerza y antes de que aquel ser nos viera, di media vuelta y comencé a correr aun más rápido.

¡Tenemos que ir al bosque, a la casa solariega de los Cartier!- gritó Pablo haciendo que parara en seco. Negué con la cabeza.

No.- dije en casi un susurro, temiendo que aquellas bestias nos escucharan.

Estaremos seguros allí. Podremos pasar el portal y todo esto abra acabado. – dijo señalando con la mano. Negué nuevamente sin poder mirarle a los ojos. – Ese era el plan Emma…

Pero esto es mi culpa. – le corté – toda esta gente esta muriendo por mi culpa.

Emma tu no… - Negué con la cabeza. De nada valía que el tratara de decir lo contrario, ambos sabiamos que yo había apagado las salvaguardas.

Tenemos que hacer algo, tal vez no es…

Es demasiado tarde Emma. – dijo él pero no lo era.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me acercó a él. Sus ojos marrones brillaron ligeramente llenos de preocupación mientras sentía su respiración agitada a centímetros de mi. Tomé sus manos sobre las mías y cerré los ojos mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. Por un instante todo desapareció, por tan solo un segundo sentí que el tiempo no había pasado y que seguíamos en Suiza, siendo simples coleccionistas.

En ese momento entendí que es lo que tenia que hacer, por más doloroso que fuese, tenia que hacer lo correcto.

Corramos.- le susurré mientras le sonreía ligeramente, tratando de no llorar. – la luna ya esta por salir y cuando eso ocurra, todo habrá terminado aquí.

Pablo asintió con la cabeza, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y me daba un beso fugaz en los labios. Hecho a correr por otro camino a toda prisa. El estomago me dio un vuelco llenó de dolor.

Será mejor por aquí. – hable mientras lo dirigía en otra dirección.

El dolor y las preguntas comenzaron a abultarse en mi cabeza mientras nos alejábamos del centro de la ciudad y comenzábamos a subir por el bosque. Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a hacerse más lejanos a medida que trepábamos por la colina pero el olor a muerte nunca cesó. Al cabo de una hora simplemente tropecé y caí de rodillas manchando mi vestido con tierra.

Emma - susurró Pablo mientras trataba de levantarme. Negué con la cabeza.

Estoy cansada, espera por favor.- dije mientras me sentaba sin importarme ya el vestido blanco. No solo estaba cansada, simplemente aun no estaba lista para despedirme de él.

Me quité los botines de tacón, rotos ahora. Tomé un fuerte respiro mientras veía mis pies, las marcas de las runas, aun en mis tobillos.

Miré al cielo, la luna estaba a punto de salir y cuando eso ocurriera, la gente de Alacante terminaría siendo aniquilada para siempre. Tenia que hacerlo pronto.

Un sonido hizo que el miedo se apoderara de mi. Tomé la mano de Pablo olvidando mis zapatos en el piso. Me susurró algo que no pude escuchar en el oído, yo solo estaba enfocada en la figura humana que se hacia presente frente a nosotros. Un joven hombre con la ropa desgarrada, la mirada perdida y todo el rostro ensangrentado. Al principio creí que era el ángel, que había venido a castigarnos por todo el mal que habíamos hecho pero luego caí en la cuenta que la cabellera rubia y esos ojos dorados eran de alguien más.

¡Corre Pablo, corre!- le imploré.

Pero Pablo se quedo plantado allí, observando a Jace a los ojos. Jace se acerco, con un cuchillo serafín en cada mano, listo para matarlo.


	2. La coleccionista

**La coleccionista**

 _TRES MESES ANTES_

Emma observó como el rubio y el pelinegro peleaban con los demonios Vetis. Ambos gruñían mientras destrozaban escamas y piel a su paso. Empapados de icor y sudor, Emma no podía determinar si estaban heridos o no, pero poco le importaba. En ese momento se debatía entre robar los rubíes de los ojos de los Vetis – y por lo tanto entrar a la pelea – o quedarse en su escondite hasta que los cazadores se fueran y así deleitarse con el tesoro que esas bestias resguardaban.

Un grito desgarrador, paro sus pensamientos en seco. El Vetis había mordido al pelinegro en el hombro. El cuerpo de Emma se tensó al ver el pedazo de carne que era desprendido del hombro de Alec Lightwood, no solo porque la sangre ya comenzaba a salir a borbotones, sino porque los ojos de color rubí del Vetis la habían enfocado en lo alto de la viga en la que había estado escondida.

– Diablos. – Gruño mientras se daba cuenta que su segunda opción ahora era historia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó una flecha antes de que el animal se atreviera a hablar. La punta afilada de piedra oscura y núcleo rojo, le traspaso el corazón. El demonio rugió mientras los últimos tres demonios observaban lo que le había causado tanto dolor. Y Emma supuso que, si hubieran tenido facciones humanas, se hubiese dibujado en ellas la estupefacción porque todos vieron el cuerpo muerto del Vetis en el piso, sin desvanecerse como lo habían hecho los otros cuerpos.

– La coleccionista. – Siseo uno de los Vetis antes de que el rubio le diera una estocada en el corazón y desapareciera.

– Esa misma. – dijo ella y sin esperar ningún preámbulo ataco nuevamente. Dos flechas lanzadas en menos de un parpadeo humano y las dos bestias sobrantes habían caído al piso, condenadas a quedarse en el mundo humano hasta que ella sacara esas flechas.

El rubio giró, al ver que las bestias no desaparecían. La observó a los ojos con cautela, como si fuese un depredador, midiendo a su nueva presa. Pero Emma no era ninguna presa, ella era otro depredador.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Jace sin perder su posición de ataque.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. En sus planes no había estado conocer a Jace en ese momento. Así que, tuvo que improvisar.

– Soy quien salvo a tu amigo y si no te apuras, lo habré hecho por las puras. – gruño mientras le daba una ojeada rápida a Alec. No estaba mintiendo, el joven estaba perdiendo sangre tan rápido que ya estaba seminconsciente. Una vena o quizás una arteria, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Jace observo lo mismo que ella y no hizo más que lanzarse a su amigo, mientras sacaba su estela y comenzaba a hacer una runa sanadora.

Dos minutos.

Tenía tan solo dos minutos para sacar lo que estaba buscando y huir de allí antes de que Jace la quisiera apresar.

Corrió hacia el primer Vetis, saco una de sus dagas de piedra Onix y sin miramientos le saco los ojos. No eran ojos cualesquiera, los Vetis tenían ojos de rubís, y en el mercado negro, la gente adoraba comprar rubís de Vetis, no solo porque eran sumamente hermosos sino porque también eran muy difíciles de conseguir, considerando que los demonios desaparecían si los matabas.

Despues se haría cargo del tesoro que resguardaban. Se dijo a si mismo mientras le sacaba la fecha del corazón y el cuerpo se desvanecía. Fue hacia los otros dos con tanta rapidez que parecía un felino demoniaco. Estaba a punto de acabar con el segundo cuando sintió el frio de una daga sobre su nuca.

Su tiempo se había acabado.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto nuevamente Jace y ahora su voz era tan fría que Emma prefirió responder sin evasivas.

– La coleccionista. – dijo y con un movimiento veloz, giró el cuerpo hacia un costado para salir del alcance del cuchillo del cazador. Se irguió con tranquilidad y le sacó la flecha al segundo Vetis.

– Eso no responde mi pregunto. – dijo él. Nuevamente Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

– Le quitas el misterio a la vida Jace Herondale. – habló y espero ver sorpresa en la mirada del joven, pero lo único que vio fue un brillo inusual en sus ojos dorados. – Soy Emma. Y gracias a ti, he perdido más de 6 pares de rubís. – dijo con molestia, mostrándole uno de los ojos en la mano. Pareciendo casual mientras buscaba una forma de escapar, sin que la última flecha se quedara en el cuerpo del ultimo demonio.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó señalando con el cuchillo al cuerpo inerte del demonio. Emma sonrió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo.

 _Al diablo._ Pensó mientras le sacaba la flecha y veía como los ojos del Vetis se desvanecían con su cuerpo. Movió la flecha entre sus dedos.

– Es el otro lado de la moneda, cazador. – habló casi aburrida.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía que escapar, pero él no podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba desesperada, así que siguió pareciendo superior, lista para huir cuando él estuviese desprevenido.

Esta vez Jace frunció el ceño y ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes perlinos y perfectos.

– Dámela. – ordenó.

– Tócala y te quemara, como lo hace el adamas con los demonios. – habló con tranquilidad mientras guardaba la flecha en su carcaj. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero el muchacho le impidió el paso.

– Dámela. – dijo nuevamente con la voz ronca. Tan cerca de ella, que la muchacha sintió el aroma a jabón y hierbas mezclado con icor y sudor. Arrugo la nariz. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

– Me dijeron que eras galante, no un ladrón autoritario. – el sonrió socarronamente.

– Puedo ser muchas cosas. – le susurro tan cerca, que ella sintió su aliento.

– Pues ciertamente – dijo sin perder la compostura – sino me dejas pasar serás solo un cuerpo inerte, cazador. – le advirtió.

– Te dejaré pasar, si me das esa flecha.

Ella tomó aire.

– Está bien. – Dijo con la voz queda y con un movimiento rápido se la clavó en el hombro.

Emma no mentía. El ónix demoniaco quemó la piel del cazador. Jace grito y calló de rodillas. Solo en ese momento se la arrancó nuevamente, para evitar que el daño fuera permanente y la dejó caer en el piso.

– allí la tienes Jace Herondale. – le susurró al oído y salió de allí. Esta vez Jace, no tuvo la fuerza para impedirle el paso.

.

.

.

Hola, es bueno que haya alguien por allí, leyendo esta historia. Los capítulos serán cortos pero seguidos si se animan a comentar. La historia ya está terminada, solo esperaba a que alguien se dignara a leerla, así que ¡gracias!


	3. Emma Hallows

**Emma Hallows**

Sintió que alguien dibujaba la silueta de su rostro con la punta de los dedos, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esa deliciosa sensación de cosquilleo y confort. Se sentía segura y feliz a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo observó. Sus cabellos castaños alborotados cubrían parte de su rostro, marcando más su mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos marrones brillaban por las luces que se colaban por la ventana y sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa. Emma le sonrío con alegría mientras le quitaba los cabellos del rostro.

– Tenemos que cortar ese cabello – hablo ella mientras le pasaba los dedos por la cabellera ondulada. El chico gruño ligeramente y ella se acercó más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Pablo sonrió perezosamente.

– O podemos estar en la cama, así… – susurró a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

– Me agrada la idea. – ronroneó ella y con un movimiento felino, se puso encima de él. Observando su hermoso y perfecto rostro, su pecho desnudo y esa pequeña cicatriz justo encima de su corazón. Le paso los dedos con sumo cuidado. El muchacho gruño sensualmente. – Pero… – continuo mientras se paraba, dejándolo con ganas. – Tenemos que hacer cosas hoy. – dijo al fin y en su voz ya no había diversión.

Vio atreves de la ventana los imponentes Alpes suizos, el bosque a sus pies y el rio que recorría todo el trayecto a la ciudad de Zurich.

Tomó aire con fuerza y volteo a ver a Pablo despues de un momento. El muchacho, aun tendido en la cama perezosamente, la observaba con una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar.

– Te amo Emma Hallows. – habló y le sonrió ampliamente.

Despertó temblando y con unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar. Corrió hacia el baño, golpeando su cuerpo contra las paredes, sin importarle si se hacía daño. Se lanzó al piso y voto todo lo que había cenado esa noche. Su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor frio, temblaba ligeramente y sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Aquellos sueños, recuerdos tortuosos de su vida pasada. De Pablo. _Su Pablo._

Volvió a vomitar

Había días donde el dolor era más fuerte que otros, días en los que simplemente deseaba ponerle fin a lo que sentía. Ese había sido uno de ellos, casi insoportable despues de haber apuñalado al cazador.

Las puertas de su habitación sonaron despues de un rato, pero la joven no respondió. Ni si quiera había fuerzas para eso.

 _¿había estado bebiendo otra vez?_

Las puertas volvieron a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza. Su cabeza retumbo dolorosamente por el sonido

– Veeete – gruñó, sin ni si quiera importarle a quien le gritaba.

 _Si, había bebido._

Vio las botellas licor de hada tiradas por el pasillo. Recordó entonces, que había preferido sentirse por unos minutos mejor, pero ahora esa sensación se había ido, dejando dolor y nauseas a su paso. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se acurrucaba en las baldosas blancas.

– Pero qué asco. – dijo una voz masculina que puso a Emma con los pelos de punta. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, tratando de buscar algún arma cerca. No había nada.

– ¿Así que además de ladrona, eres alcohólica? – pregunto con desprecio. Emma levantó la mirada y vio a Jace en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Tan cerca de ella.

Emma quiso. Realmente quiso atacarlo, matarlo en ese mismo instante por sus palabras de desprecio, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cabeza había golpeado con el retrete, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese muy pesado y que la oscuridad la consumiera.

– ¿Que hace ella aquí? – fueron las palabras que la habían levantado pero la muchacha prefirió no abrir los ojos. Sería mejor que ellos pensaran que seguía inconsciente.

– La encontré en su habitación, estaba…en mal estado. – Dijo Jace con mezquindad.

 _Maldito bastardo._

– ¿Y? Trató de matarte

 _Realmente lo hubiera hecho._

– La íbamos apresar de todas maneras ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Emma se tensó. _¿Apresar?_

 _Un frio escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, ya se habían enterado y con eso, el juego había iniciado._

– Si, pero…

– No hables. Esta despierta. – dijo Jace y Emma sonrió mordazmente mientras abría los ojos y se recostaba. Su cabeza aun le dolía bastante como para levantarse de la cama, aunque ella sabía que lo haría de todos modos si tenía que escapar.

Vio a Jace con más detalle, sus ojos dorados la escudriñaron de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

– Dime como es que conseguiste las flechas de ónix. – le dijo sin regodeo.

Bien, le gustaba ir de frente al grano, como a ella. Pensó en algún comentario sarcástico y mordaz, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que prefirió ir por lo simple.

– Yo las hice. – Hablo con tranquilidad.

No era mentira. A los once años, su amo le había obligado a hacerlas, a perfeccionarlas. _Estas serán tus únicas armas y de ellas dependerá tu supervivencia, si las haces mal, morirás._ Había tardado meses perfeccionándolas hasta que realmente se volvieron perfectamente letales.

– ¿Crees que vamos a creer que fuiste hasta el mismo infierno para conseguir ónix demoniaco? – Preguntó el otro muchacho y ladró una risa fría. La odiaba.

Emma le sonrió, era Alec Lightwood. Aun se veía bastante demacrado, estaba pálido, echado en la cama frente a ella, con el pecho descubierto a excepción de las telas que vendaban su hombro. Allí, donde el demonio le había sacado un pedazo de carne.

– Yo no fui, fue mi maestro. – habló y aquellas palabras se sintieron como acido en su garganta. – Yo solo forjé mis propias flechas. – continuó y los observó con detenimiento. Había escuchado muchas historias de ambos jóvenes, pero realmente, ahora no los veía tan invencibles.

– ¿Maestro?

– Manom. – dijo con una voz desinteresa, restándole importancia a aquel maldito nombre.

– El gran brujo de Zurich. – dijo Jace.

– Él te ladraría por decir eso, prefería que lo llamaran el Gran Señor del Viejo Mundo.

– ¿Prefería?… sabes que está muerto

en ese momento quiso sonreír de oreja a oreja, mostrar su lado más salvaje y sin embargo, su rostro parecía un papel en blanco cuando lo dijo. Sin atisbo de sentimientos, sin atisbo de remordimiento ni gloria.

– Sí, yo lo mate.

Ambos amigos se miraron por unos segundos, ella pudo ver la verdadera sorpresa en esos rostros. Y sonrió para sus adentros.

 _Eso es, teman._

– Me estás diciendo que tu – dijo Jace, barriéndola con la mirada, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. – ¿mataste al hijo de un Gran Demonio? ¿tu sola?

Ella recordó el cuerpo de Manom, hijo de Azazel, empalado en la sala de su gran departamento en Zurich. Lo había dejado allí para que cualquiera lo encontrara. Para su agrado habían tardado casi dos semanas en encontrar su cuerpo putrefacto y a todo su sequito con él. Pero no, no lo había hecho del todo sola, ella había dado la estocada final, pero había sido Pablo quien le había ayudado. Jamás se los diría, no merecían conocer a Pablo.

Levantó una ceja ligeramente, divertida aun por la expresión de sus ojos.

– ¿Celoso Jace Herondale? – preguntó y él muchacho gruño.

– Eres tonta. – dijo Jace y Emma lo fulmino con la mirada. – Ahora realmente podemos apresarte. – continuo y por un instante Emma pudo ver un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos.

 _Oh Jace, el juego no ha terminado aún, recién inicia._

– Has violado los acuerdos, La Clave te juzgará y…

– No puede. – le cortó a Alec con una paciencia que los sobrecogió. – Estoy fuera de su jurisdicción.

Alec frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que es difícil extraditarte? Lo haremos si es necesario.

Ella casi ríe con aquellas palabras.

– Oh mírate Alec Lightwood, hablando como todo un adulto. Pero no me refiero a eso. Estoy fuera de sus acuerdos. Verás, soy una simple humana.


	4. Sorcha

**Sorcha**

– Verás, soy una simple humana. – habló con tranquilidad y ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

Era la primera vez que Emma miraba algo así y le encantó la sensación de saber que los había dejado sin palabras. Estaban confundidos y eso le daba ventaja y tiempo para aclarar su mente y pensar en la siguiente jugada, tenía que ser ingeniosa si quería salir de eso sin muchas preguntas.

–No hay manera de que seas solo mundana– dijo Alec.

– Ellos son estúpidos y completamente ignorantes sobre nuestro mundo. – recalcó Jace con desgano.

La joven le sonrío mordazmente. No se sentía para nada ofendida por aquellas palabras pero estaba lista para que ellos si sintieran aludidos.

– Su mundo no es tan secreto. Y créanme cuando les digo que ustedes tampoco hacen un buen trabajo al ocultarlo. Soy la mera imagen de que una simple mundana _ignorante_ puede lograr grandes cosas si es forzada a juntarse con subterráneos. – al concluir retó con la mirada a Jace y este para su asombro evito su mirada. Como si supiera algo más, como si se sintiera culpable. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, le iba a gustar descubrir sus secretos.

– Fui entrenada como una cazadora de sombras – continuó al no recibir ninguna respuesta – Pero, a fin de cuentas, por mis venas no corre la sangre del ángel Raziel.

Ambos amigos se miraron por dos largos segundos. Jace parecía convencido pero Alec aún se veía reacio a creer que una simple humana estaba frente a sus ojos y que esa simple humana le había salvado el pescuezo.

– Eso lo veremos. – habló Alec. – Jace, llama a Magnus. Quiero…

Emma ya no escucho más, tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel bastardo le congelo la sangre. Los oídos se le taparon, como si estuviera dentro del agua y un fuerte pitido le retumbo dentro de ellos. Imágenes del mago pasaron por sus ojos, recuerdos que aun la atormentaban.

No, no, no

No estaba lista para ver a ese brujo de cuarta. Aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contenerse y no intentar matarlo a penas lo tuviera frente a ella. Trató de guardar la calma pero su rostro la delató.

– ¿Conoces a Magnus? – preguntó Jace mientras la observaba con recéselo. Ella tomó aire intentando mentir, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue la verdad.

– Si. – la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella al recordar a ese hombre. – Llámalo y pregúntale sobre mí, que les cuenta quien soy. – los retó – Pero ojo. – levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en Alec. – No les va a gustar lo que les diga.

Alec se estremeció, tal vez por el modo en que lo estaba mirando o por el tono de voz que utilizó, tan mortecino y gutural.

– Ve. – ordenó nuevamente y Jace salió rápidamente de allí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Emma. Emma le sonrió nuevamente y espero a que cerrara las puertas tras de si para hablar.

–Quién lo diría. A simple vista, parece que él es tu superior. – dijo Emma mientras se levantaba de la cama con tranquilidad.

No sentía ningún dolor, posiblemente porque el mareo y vomito inicial no habían sido obra del licor de hada, sino del terrible sueño que había tenido.

Alec prefirió no contestar. Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y luego buscó sus zapatos. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que no los tenía. Ese horrible cazador de sombras la había traído sin nada más que su camisón de pijama. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a maldecir y se dirigía a la ventana más cercana. Estaba a por lo menos 20 metros del piso de grava.

– No pienses escapar – le advirtió Alec en la cama.

La muchacha lo miró por unos segundos, Alec estaba lo suficiente débil como para no poder levantarse a tiempo si ella saltaba por la ventana.

– Como si una simple mundana pudiera hacerlo. – se mofó mientras se sentaba en la cama más cercana a las ventanas, dándole la espalda. – Sabes Alec. – dijo ella mientras se quitaba el dije que colgaba en su cuello, una pequeña amatista en forma de flecha irregular. – no deberías de haberle mandado.

Alec se enderezó, preparándose para el ataque, pero ella no lo atacaría, no.

Con la amatista hizo un corte en su dedo índice, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó mientras intentaba ver, pero la muchacha se había sentado de espaldas a propósito.

Con la sangre en su índice, como si fuera una especie de pincel, comenzó a pintar en las plantas de sus pies. Dos runas simples en forma de una S alargada con un espiral al final. Al terminar de hacerlas, estas brillaron ligeramente, tan solo unos segundos y luego volvieron a ser simple sangre sobre su piel.

– Emma. – gruñó y ella volteó para verlo mientras se chupaba el dedo ensangrentado.

– Magnus no recordará mi nombre así que solo dile que te hable sobre los esclavos de Manom, eso le refrescará la memoria.

Caminó hacia las ventanas y las abrió de par en par, una brisa helada entró, haciendo que el cuerpo de Emma se estremeciera, subió al alfeizar de la ventana. Había saltado desde alturas más altas, así que ni si quiera parpadeo cuando dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer.

Corrió hacia los grandes edificios del norte de Manhattan sin mirar atrás, esperando que aquellas torres de concreto la acogieran para que los cazadores no la encontraran tan fácilmente. Ella sabía muy bien que tenía unos preciados minutos de ventaja, sin embargo, ellos tenían sangre de ángel y runas que le daban una ventaja aún mayor.

Para su buena suerte, no la encontraron. Y como ella lo había planeado, dio vueltas y vueltas por horas, confundiendo sus olores, sus marcas de sangre y sus pasos. Siendo muy cuidadosa para no dirigirlos a su escondite real.

Al frente del río Hudson, hacia el lado de Flushing, había unos edificios casi destartalados, edificios que ahora estaban siendo utilizados por artistas sin suerte y gente de poca monta. Nada que llamara la atención.

Emma trepó por una de las escaleras de incendios hacia el último piso. Sintió las salvaguardas antes de pasar el último peldaño, una sensación cálida la envolvió y la dejaron pasar. En la azotea encontró el conocido traga luz que jamás tenia seguro, abrió la escotilla y entró de un pequeño salto. Aún era de madrugada y la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero ella conocía muy bien ese departamento, caminó hacia la cama en silencio, agotada por todo el trajín.

– Te estabas tardando una maldita eternidad. – hablo una voz masculina en la oscuridad. Emma se dejó caer en la cama. Sintió un cuerpo caliente a cada uno de sus costados y se reconfortó entre ellos como una niña pequeña lo hace con sus padres.

– Tenía que cuidar que no apareciera por aquí. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. El cuerpo de la derecha se incorporó y prendió la luz.

– Pero qué asco, Emma. – gruñó Sorcha mientras Emma se hacía un ovillo. – Vete a bañar. La colcha es nueva. – volvió a gruñir. Emma no quería moverse de allí. Estaba sumamente cansada para hacerlo así que tan solo gimió y volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

– Emms… – suplicó Thomas a su otro lado, consiente de cómo se pondría Sorcha si volvía a decirlo.

A veces cuando ella cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar tintes de la voz de Pablo en su voz, pero cuando abría los ojos nuevamente, veía a un muchacho completamente diferente a Pablo. Más fornido y alto, con una cabellera hasta los codos de color azabache. Y sus ojos azules, nada parecidos a los marrones de Pablo.

– Tu vienes más sucio a veces. – acusó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

– Y Sorcha hace que me bañe. Ven, te llevare yo. – dijo y levantó a Emma entre sus brazos, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Cuando entraron al baño, la tina ya estaba llena de agua y espuma con olor a flores de jazmín. Emma sonrió al darse cuenta que esa tina la había estado esperando allí durante horas y que Sorcha la había mantenido caliente para ella todo ese tiempo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones con ese agradable olor e hizo un movimiento para que Thomas la bajara. Sin decir nada, se quitó el camisón de pijama, su pequeña ropa interior y se metió dentro de la bañera. El agua caliente le generó una sensación de placer y dolor casi indescriptible. Suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en la tina.

– ¿Cuántos kilómetros caminaste hasta llegar aquí? – preguntó Thomas. El joven estaba sentado sobre el retrete, al costado de la bañera.

– No lo sé, 15, 20. Perdí la cuenta al cabo de dos horas. – habló, restándole importancia. El agua realmente la estaba relajando. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que le dolía el cuerpo y que había estado muy tensa durante todas esas horas.

– ¿Y lo hiciste todo sin zapatos? – preguntó Sorcha.

Emma abrió los ojos y observó a la joven. Era pequeña y menuda. Tenía rostro anguloso y hermoso, nariz de botón y perfectos ojos verde zafiro. El cabello negro le llegaba hasta la mandíbula ligeramente, elegante y lacio. Unas orejas puntiagudas sobresalían de su cabellera negra, la única marca que delataba su sangre feérica.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

– Dioses santos, Emma. – volvió a decir mientras corría hacia ella y sacaba uno de sus pies del agua. Emma chillo mientras la muchacha le revisaba con cautela los pies dañados.

– No es para tanto Sor, utilice una runa de sangre, protegió mis pies. – Hablo mientras volvía a meter el pie dentro del agua.

Sorcha siempre había sido protectora y gruñona como una madre o por lo menos Emma imaginaba que así debían de ser las madres humanas. A fin de cuentas, Emma nunca había tenido una madre y lo más cercano a alguien así había sido Sorcha. Desde que eran pequeñas, ella siempre la había protegido y regañado cuando se lo merecía.

– Lo veo, lo veo. – dijo ella mientras volvía a sacar su pie del agua y pasaba sus manos. Emma no volvió a replicar, la sensación de sanación era gratificante y aunque no lo diría, estaba enteramente agradecida por ese gesto.

– Vimos cuando Jace te llevó en sus brazos, inconsciente. ¿Lucharon? – preguntó Thomas.

Emma negó con la cabeza y se hundió bajo el agua. Eso fue suficiente, sus amigos la conocían muy bien como para entender que es lo que había pasado. Al salir del agua para tomar aire ninguno toco el tema, es más ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que ella lo hizo.

– Iban a traer a Magnus y dijeron que querían apresarme. Eso no estaba en los planes, tuve que escapar sin despedirme.

– Tampoco estaba en los planes darle una estocada con tu flecha – le regañó Sorcha. Emma se encogió de hombros. Lo sabía, sabía que había actuado impulsivamente, pero de todas maneras no se sentía muy culpable al respecto, el cazador estaba bien.

– Tal vez no estaba en los planes, pero funciono muy bien. El cazador apareció mucho más rápido de lo esperado. – sentenció Thomas.

– De todas maneras, no seas tan impulsiva Emms, tenemos que hacer que él lo haga voluntariamente, sino no funcionara.

La muchacha asintió mientras Thomas gruñía.

– Me resulta tan absurdo pensar que ese cazador vaya a dar su vida por la vida de un extraño. – habló con molestia.

Ambas muchachas lo miraron y tomaron aire antes de responder.

– Lo hará. – dijeron al unísono.

No había otra opción, no había otra posibilidad. Jace les daría su vida y Pablo regresaría de la muerte.


End file.
